The Business Trip
by RobzBeanie
Summary: After spotting a hot guy in the hotel bar while on a business trip, Bella decides she needs a little "girl time." ** SPANK THE MONKEY CONTEST ENTRY **


**Contest entry for Spanking the Monkey! For additional contest entries, please visit:**

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~spankthemonkey4u

**Title:** The Business Trip

**Name:** RobzBeanie

**Pairing:** Bella/Roger the Rabbit

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Summary**: After spotting a hot guy in the hotel bar while on a business trip, Bella decides she needs a little "girl time." *SPANK THE MONKEY CONTEST ENTRY*

...

"I'll have a Bailey's on the rocks, please," I said to the bartender.

"Belllll-aaa! You and your girly drinks," my co-worker – and roommate – complained to me.

"I _am_ a girl, Alice!"

After Alice ordered a beer for herself, we paid for our drinks and joined the rest of the gang at a round table.

"I propose a toast," my boss, Mike Newton, said. "To teamwork!"

"To teamwork!" we all shouted in unison and clinked our glasses.

The five of us – Mike, Eric, Riley, Alice and myself – had come to Chicago to make a presentation to an important prospective client. Mike was right – the team had worked long hours for the past two weeks and put together a great pitch. While we still had another day of discussions tomorrow, the chances seemed good that we'd get the account.

As we celebrated in the hotel bar, my eyes drifted to the table next to us, where three men sat talking as they drank their beers. The one facing me suddenly threw his head back and laughed. A dazzling smile lit up his face. He was gorgeous – a strong jawline and brown hair that almost seemed to sparkle under the dim bar lights. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a green striped tie. As he took a sip of his beer, I watched the way his full lips fit over the neck of the bottle. Mmmm...

I tried to pay attention to the conversations around my table, contributing where I could, but I couldn't help looking over in the direction of Green Tie Guy every time I heard him laugh. Once I thought he caught me looking, and I quickly averted my eyes down to my drink.

"... earth to Bella!"

"Huh? Sorry, Alice, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted another drink. What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing, Alice," I answered sheepishly.

"Uh-huh," Alice replied, as she turned her head and attempted to follow my line of sight.

"Alice! Could you _be_ more obvious?"

"Hmmm... the man in the white button-down with the green tie... is _that_ what has your attention?" Alice smirked. "He's pretty hot, but not my type. You know I prefer blonds."

"Yes," I sighed.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Alice suggested.

"What? I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Did you see him? He's gorgeous. Someone who looks like that can't possibly be single."

"You won't know if you don't try! Come on, Bella, how long has it been since you've been with a man?"

"Er... I don't remember."

"Yes, you do. You and Jake broke up just before Thanksgiving, so that's almost eight months ago. Seriously, Bella, if you don't get some action soon, your lady-parts might shrivel up and die."

"Alice... sshhhh!"

"Oh, the guys are talking about last night's Mariners game, they're not paying any attention to us."

"I'm not going to make a fool of myself, and that's final, Alice. Now let's order another round."

...

An hour later, we were still sitting in the bar, gossiping about the rest of the crew back in Seattle. I was on my third drink and feeling a bit tipsy. Not to mention tired from the early morning flight to O'Hare.

I tried to concentrate on what my co-workers were saying and not stare at Green Tie Guy at the next table. Every time she caught me glancing his way, Alice would give me the evil eye, but I wouldn't budge. What good would it to do talk to him? Even if he was single, we were only in Chicago for two nights. I had never been into one-night stands.

Just then I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Green Tie Guy and his two companions stood up from the table and shook hands. One very large guy with dark curly hair clapped him on the back and said loudly, "See you in the morning, Edward!"

Edward... so that was his name.

After the three men left the bar, I almost regretted not taking Alice's advice. Edward was gone and I'd never see him again. I pictured the way his strong jaw moved when he laughed. I pictured the way the light shone off his hair. Damn it, I could feel myself getting turned on, just thinking about him.

Alice gave me a funny look, but then smiled. She knew. Ugh, cue the blush.

"You know, Bella, I packed Roger in your checked bag."

"You did what?"

"Well, I thought after how hard you've worked the last two weeks, you might need a little... girl time."

"Alice, I can't believe you did that. Oh my god, what must the guys at the airport have thought when they x-rayed my bag."

"Oh relax, Bella, I'm sure they've seen vibrators in luggage before." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Keep your voice down!"

Alice laughed, "You are such a prude, Bella. Why do I live with you again?"

"Alice–"

"Look, Bella, how about you go up to your room and take a hot, relaxing bath. Then... see what happens from there. Roger's in the side pocket." She winked at me.

The more I thought about what Alice had said, the more a hot bath did sound like a good idea. I stood up and said goodbye to Alice and the guys, then headed for the elevators. Once the doors opened, I stepped inside and pressed the button for the 11th floor. As I watched the lights move across the floor numbers, I thought about _everything_ that Alice had suggested. It _had_ been a long time since I had been on a date... either with a man, or with my trusty rabbit.

Once I reached my room, I hung the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and turned all of the locks. I quickly stripped out of my dark gray business suit and laid the skirt and jacket over the back of a chair. I walked into the bathroom in just my bra and panties and turned on the faucet in the bathtub. It really was a nice, large tub – much nicer than the one I had at my small apartment back in Seattle.

When the water was ready, I stripped and climbed in the tub, lying back against one end. I closed my eyes and just dozed there for five minutes... ten minutes... I lost track. As I thought about the gorgeous man downstairs, my right hand drifted up to my breast.

I slowly circled my nipple under the water, then arched my back so that my breasts peeked out over the water. My nipples hardened almost instantly from the shock of cooler air. I brought my left hand up, too, and circled both nipples as I pictured Edward's face. I could feel the yearning beginning down below.

Yeah, I could do this. I think I _would_ do this.

I climbed out of the bathtub and quickly dried myself off with one of the large, fluffy white towels, before throwing it onto the floor.

I walked back into the bedroom and dug around in my suitcase. Roger was in the side pocket, just as Alice had said.

My hot pink friend and I made our way to the king-sized bed, where pulled I back the ugly flowered bedspread – you never know what's on those things. I found my purse on the table and pulled out my iPod, plugging it into the dock on the bedside table. I chose my favorite "girl time" playlist and set the volume low.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, then lay back against the pillow and closed my eyes. I pictured Edward's beautiful smile, heard his laughter. My fingers drifted down to my center and I felt how wet I already was. I dipped my middle finger in and out of my opening a few times, then after a few strokes to spread the wetness around, I circled my clit gently. I began to add more pressure, wishing that it was Edward's fingers touching me.

When I was ready, I grabbed the vibrator, pressed the "on" button, and Roger whirred to life. I couldn't help the loud moan as I pressed him against my clit. After a minute or two of stroking back and forth along my slit, I moved the vibrator slowly down to my opening and gently pushed it inside.

"Unnnhhh...Oh God!"

All of my prudishness – or so Alice claimed – left me in that moment. I pictured Edward above me as he pulled his loose tie from around his neck and then slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. I reached out to help unbutton his dress pants, but he batted my hand away and popped the button by himself before pulling the zipper down.

"... feels so good..."

Now Edward was naked above me, his long hard cock pointing towards my face like a beacon. I was breathing heavily as I reached out to stroke him, imagining how his cock would feel inside me.

"Unhhh... fuck me, Edward, please _fuck me_!"

I pistoned my rabbit in and out, as his little ears tickled my clit. But it wasn't a toy; it was Edward making me feel like this. I brought my other hand, now wet from my own juices, up to my breasts and began pulling on my nipples, imaging that it was Edward sucking on them.

"Ohhh... you make me feel so good, Edward. Don't stop... please, don't stop."

Again and again, I plunged Roger inside, imagining that it was Edward's hard cock, as the vibrations brought me closer and closer to my – now badly needed – release. I removed my hand from my breast and began circling my clit furiously.

"Oh God, I'm coming... oh Edward! Edwaaaarrrddd!" I screamed out my orgasm, shut off the vibrator and lay there panting.

It took several minutes, but finally my breathing returned to normal. After a quick trip to the bathroom to clean up, I found an old T-shirt in my bag and crawled under the covers, exhausted and sated.

...

I slept like a baby. When the alarm on my phone went off at 6:45 am, I quickly climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready for another long day.

Forty-five minutes later, I was showered, shampooed and dressed. My long brown hair was blown dry and I had applied a bit of make-up. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw that it was time to meet the rest of the gang downstairs.

I grabbed my purse, opened the door to my room and bent down to pick up the free copy of _USA Today_. As I stood up, the door right next to mine opened and out walked... Edward.

I'm sure I gasped. I'm sure I turned bright red.

I quickly threw the newspaper onto the counter just inside the door and followed Edward down the hall toward the elevators, staring at my peep-toe shoes the entire time. When the door opened, he put his arm in the doorway and said, "Ladies first."

Ohhh... that voice... it was just as beautiful as he was.

I stepped quickly into the elevator and pressed the "L" button, Edward following after me. As the doors closed, I took a chance and looked up at him. Green eyes, bright green eyes looked back at me curiously. And in the brighter light, I could see that his hair wasn't brown, but more of a bronze color. I gave him a half smile and went back to staring at my feet, before my face flamed as red as the tie he was wearing today.

When the doors opened on the ground floor, Edward again motioned for me to move first. I exited the elevator, walked forward a few feet and then stopped as I looked around the lobby for Alice. Suddenly I felt a breath by my left ear.

"Sounded like you had a pretty good time last night. If you want, I can show you a better time tonight. No batteries required."

I remained still as a statue, staring at Edward's long stride as he walked quickly through the lobby.

Oh. My. God.

...

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction! And thanks to Nolebucgrl for pre-reading. :)**


End file.
